1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of transmitting a message and an electronic device thereof and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting a message for a call connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
When, in a state a first electronic device (TX) transmits a call and a second electronic device (RX) receives the call, the second electronic device (RX) does not accept a call connection with the first electronic device (TX), the first electronic device (TX) may transmit a voice message or contact information to a server, and the server may transmit the received voice message or contact information to the second electronic device (RX).